Stormy Nights
by HarryPotterLover138
Summary: THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN STARTED YET. See the first chapter for details. Summary: Still trying to think of a good one (Any one good at writing summaries? PM me and I'll tell you the details of the story cause I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!)


Hello everyone! This is your beloved author here! I am writing to you all on a bit of… business, that I feel needs addressing.

I am, by mere nature, a tad bit scatterbrained, as well as a little impulsive. I publish stories, start projects, and basically do A LOT of stuff once I get the idea in my head. For example, once I get the idea for a certain story, I will either:

Publish it immediately

OR

Leave it in my mind to fester and rot until it drives me insane and I eventually either publish it or lose all inspiration for the story.

This has happened A LOT. If I were to have published ALL of my story ideas, I would have… **

-Love at First Bite (Vampire Kisses)

-The Titan Games (Teen Titans)

-A Gryffindor's Tale (Harry Potter)

-Kara Kind: The Wolf Girl (Teen Titan/slight TMNT crossover)

-The Girl with the Strange Eyes (Doctor Who)

-Daughter of Darkness (Legend of Zelda)

-Dead Silent (Hunger Games)

-Fate's Game (Hunger Games)

-A New Generation (Hunger Games)

-The 99th Hunger Games (Hunger Games)

-The 174th Hunger Games (Hunger Games)

-The 275th Hunger Games (Hunger Games)

-Stormy Nights (Rise of the Guardians)

-The Siren's Song (Batman: The Brave and the Bold)

-Bride of Darkness (Legend of Zelda)

-Princess of the Stars (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

-SLENDER (Slenderman)

-Misunderstood (Creepypasta)

- Goddess of Chaos (Avengers… okay mainly Loki)

- Pokémon: Black/White fanfic (Okay I didn't have a title for this one yet!)

-Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic (No title for this one either; at least no GOOD titles)

-Marceline's Secret (Adventure Time)

- Behind Blue Eyes (Creepypasta; I actually started this story, along with Misunderstood, on the website Quotev dot com)

-Rosella (The Outsiders)

Aaaanndd that's all I can think of right now. But still, it's A LOT. So here's what I plan to do: I will publish any stories that come to mind (two of my main ones, right now anway, being **Stormy Nights **and **Goddess of Chaos**) but I won't start/ update unless I get a strong, powerful writing urge… or a simply enormous stroke of genius. Let's face it guys: I get the worst cases of writer's block that I, and I'm sure you guys as well, have EVER seen. It takes forever for me to update, even when I promise to. I'm sorry for that; it's not fair to you guys. I'm just extremely busy ALL THE TIME; summer is no exception. I get no time on my laptop (which has a HUGE CRACK across the screen; it's gonna kick it's digital bucket any day now) and writing has been stifled due to school work I must prepare (Oh how I HATE summer reading…..). Anyways. This is mainly an apology, This letter shall go on as the first chapter on EVERY story I publish; it shall be taken down once I start the story (you'll know I have started the story because there will be 2 chapters, so make sure to always check because you won't get notices saying I have replaced a chapter). So… I believe that about wraps things up! Please don't get upset at me for not updating, I'm sorry, I really am! I love writing, and my stories mean the world to me. It hurts when I think about how I haven't updated in a while. Often I will have a chapter or so completed but won't be able to type it up until a few weeks after I write it :(. So yeah. Don't think that I am stopping any stories if I haven't updated in a long time; that is just a result of my frequent and brutal writer's block. If I ever DO cancel a story, I shall post a notice; where it should say the chapter, I'll write something like

A/N: End of Story

Sometimes, though, a story will go on a long hiatus. Such a message shall NOT be displayed in such a case. If I haven't update in at LEAST 2 months, assume the story is on hiatus. I shall continue all stories until stated otherwise.

Well, I must go. I'm writing this late at night, and am EXHAUSTED. This probably won't be published until tomorrow. Anyways, thank you for all your cooperation!

Sincerely,

HarryPotterLover138

*By the way, anyone who wants to read "Behind Blue Eyes" and "Misunderstood" can check the Quotev link on my profile page. :) Thanks!

**THIS LIST INCLUDES POSSIBLE SEQUELS/PREQUELS


End file.
